


What Has Happened So Far

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Series: Lucky For Us shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dammit Chloe!, F/M, For all the shit Chloe put her through in-show oh god I just realized, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you're getting BNHA vibes then good, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mild Swearing, Sky High Au!-ish, Summarization of a Story, that's cuz it.. kinda.. is like bnha with all their powers etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: Title's self explanatory. A summary of a story I'm trying to finish.Figured that I can't keep up with updating chapters, so I made them into one shots instead---The world is now full of two sides of the same coin: The Heroes, and The Villains. The Sidekicks, whether to a hero or a villain, help their respective sides win.But there are also people who don’t belong on the coin, people who have no powers. They are the most normal of the bunch.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lucky For Us shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171337
Kudos: 1





	What Has Happened So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. I need sleep but what do I do!? 
> 
> This.

  
Collège Françoise Dupont. A college attended by the best of the best in France, a school filled with children of the best heroes and the most loyal of sidekicks in Paris. A school, that is decidedly not very Marinette-like. It is not for Marinette at all.  
  
Look, just because her mother happened to be Atom, one of the best heroes to grace the city’s streets, doesn’t mean they’re on the same, all-powerful level.  
  
Because no, Marinette is one of the few who didn’t have any. Any powers. Or magic. Whatever you want to call it. When God decided to create her, she must either have an upgraded version of one of the strongest powers to be registered (Maman’s) or none at all (Papa’s).  
  
So, God chose the latter.  
  
But it’s fine. She has no desire to follow maman’s footsteps after all. Not after… Not when your life is in danger every second of the day.  
  
She doesn’t like danger very much. Or pain. If she could go her entire life without feeling those, that would be great. Thanks!  
  
But the second the bane of her short existence, Chloe Bourgeois, found out about her lack of that special gimmick that everyone else has, she was introduced to pain shortly after.  
  
Luckily, meeting Alya in this institution is one of the better things that happened at her first day here.  
  
Finding out Chloe Bourgeois is gonna be in the same class as her is one of the bad ones.  
  
Meeting Adrien Agreste, some rich posh kid that destroyed their tables, is the next worse thing.  
  
Being outed as the girl who got in because of her mother in front of the batch, then got put in the level of ‘sidekick’ is another bad, really bad thing.  
  
(Not that sidekick's a bad thing, but it's exactly why it's a bad thing! She got no powers and now she's on the same level as thse people?! What the f-!)  
  
But it turned out fine. They all do. Adrien is a nice guy, albeit a really annoying one that gets on her nerves, and whose destructive powers he can barely control (destructively powerful enough that even someone like her, who has none, understands). Then Nino came into the picture and the next thing she knows, she’s invited to a bake sale, got to participate during PE despite her lack of powers, and was roped into hosting a sleepover. This has never happened before! People are usually more put off, or ignore her, or really, she usually finds herself at the short end of the stick thanks to a certain daddy’s little blonde.  
  
Although she can’t help but irritate Max, her classmate. She didn’t mean to! Adrien distracted her with one of his bread bets again!! Not that it happens all the time but... yeah, she didn’t help him during the bake sale when he looked at her like he needed it. And understandably, he got upset.  
  
When her personal folder was lost, presumably stolen by Chloe, she tried so hard to remain calm. That damn folder is the only thing that's required when taking the practicals. And it’s gone! The practicals are what keeps her in this posh school. It didn’t help that Mr. D’Argencourt’s antagonistic tendencies towards Adrien flared up to new levels at the time. Their PE teacher has always got some vendetta towards her blonde friend, ever since the first day when he declared Alya as the winner between their duel where the score was supposed to be a tie. The man was convinced that HE stole her folder, that this was all some sort of Adrien’s long term plan and this misconception got Adrien attacked when he was late that day. It’s a good thing she (and Alya) convinced them to give us the entire day to find the folder, or I don’t know what Mr. D’Argencourt will do to him.  
  
We found it. Stuck between two cabinets in the Faculty Storage. The room we heard Sabrina namedrop when she talked to Chloe on the phone. And we finally got to return it to Ms. Bustier and Mr. D’Argencourt (who doesn’t look too pleased), proving our friend’s innocence in the process.  
  
Later on, Chloe claims that she didn’t really take the folder either. Says that if she finally wanted to get rid of “Marinette’s stench” in the school, she would have done that ages ago. That, and she wouldn’t touch anything of hers even with a ten feet pole. ‘Anything Marinette is beneath her’. And when we claim Sabrina’s involvement, well, she controls Sabrina’s hands, so it's technically HER hands too, so SO no touching of any Mari-trash’s sort. That, and she made Sabrina fetch her confiscated diamond encrusted bangle in the Faculty Storage, not hide “Marinette’s flavorless stationery”. Marinette still has no idea who took her personal folder on that day.  
  
Then there was that time where her three, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, DIRECTIONLESS friends got lost on their way to the impromptu sleepover. She thanked the heavens and their light for taking her to where they’ve been waiting like headless chickens. Literally (but not the headless chickens). And what a couple of blind fools, they really are lucky that it wasn’t dark enough outside that she was still able to see the signs to give her gut instincts some sort of lead. Then, THEN she was stopped by an officer, who judging by his looks, looked like he lost his marbles a long time ago. Being yelled at by a crazy old dude about the increasing attacks happening in Paris was not fun.  
  
It was not. Fun.  
  
Alya, Nino and Adrien made it up to her though. She had the most fun that night since… forever. Learning that Nino was a minor bigshot musician, Alya a bigshot pro in babysitting, and Adrien a literal bigshot is just a bonus in her traditional, childhood game of truth and dare.  
  
She’s just glad that she can call them her friends, or ecstatic that she had actual friends at this point.  
  
Then she remembers that maman was still sent off on a short mission. Her warm presence would make sleepover night the perfect night since papa...  
  
But for now, she’ll take what she can get.  


**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836736/chapters/62768461 
> 
> The work I'm summarizing on.


End file.
